


Provenience

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-21
Updated: 2007-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i love it when you talk dirty...rocks," jack said, voice overdramatic and breathy. "it really turns me on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provenience

**Author's Note:**

> total crack. blame this on my anth240 class and theemdash; i do.

Daniel didn't even realize that he'd been talking to himself until Jack draped himself over his shoulders and stuck his tongue in Daniel's ear. "I love it when you talk dirty…rocks," Jack said, voice overdramatic and breathy. "It really turns me on."

Daniel laughed and pushed him away. "I'm trying to work, Jack," he protested. True, they had the day off, and he was only reading the article about pre-Clovis sites for his personal enjoyment, but it was interesting and he liked yanking Jack's chain. "How can you be turned on by radiocarbon dating and the 'old wood' effect?"

"My wood's not that old," Jack protested airily. He leaned close to Daniel's ear again, whispering. "I want to use seriation to carefully remove your layers to preserve for later study."

Daniel's eyes flew open in shock and he groaned despite himself. "Where the hell did you learn that term?" he asked, turning in his chair to look at him. Jack just smiled smugly. "Oh, fuck off and let me work," he said, flipping Jack the bird.

"Law of Association this," Jack said, flipping his pointer finger at Daniel. Daniel growled and flew up out of the chair, gripping Jack's shoulders. "I want to deflate your stratigraphy," he said huskily, slipping his hands inside Daniel's shirt.

"That's it, no more Wikipedia for you," Daniel said, but he was breathing hard, face flushed. "Let's see if you can analyze the symbolism of this," he said, grabbing Jack by the belt and dragging him down the hall to the bedroom. Jack smirked and gave him no resistance.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: a definition of terms:**   
> 
> 
>   * provenience: the position of an artifact in the original site, both vertically and horizontally
>   * "old wood" effect: also known as radiocarbon reservoir, this is when an piece of wood is much older than the rest of the site, so its radiocarbon date differs drastically
>   * seriation: a technique used to put artifacts in chronological order
>   * law of association: theory that states that artifacts found near each other in a site should be similar
>   * deflation: reversal of soil layers due to wind, water, human involvement, etc.
>   * stratigraphy: soil layers and the study thereof
> 



End file.
